Godzilla (Composite,Mythos)
Summary G'odzilla' was designed by Teizo Toshimitsu and Akira Watanabe under Eiji Tsuburaya's supervision. Early on, Tanaka contemplated on having the monster be gorilla-like or whale-like in design due to the name "Gojira" (a combination of the Japanese words for gorilla which is gorira, and whale which is kujira) but eventually settled on a dinosaur-like design. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, 8-B 'Via Atomic Breath Likely '''7-C '''Possibly '''9-B '''Likely '''7-B '''Mostly '''5-B '''Likely '''5-A '''Via Meltdown '''High 6-B '''Likely '''7-A '''Likely '''6-C '''Mostly '''High 6-A '''Likely '''Low 6-B '''Likely '''Unknown '''Likely '''9-A '''Possibly '''8-A ' 'Name: '''Godzilla '''Origin: '''Godzilla '''Gender: '''Unknown '''Age: '''Millions Of Years Old '''Classification: '''Kaiju '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (At Least Mid-Low), Immortality (Type 1), Energy Manipulation,Radiation Manipulation,Breath Attack,Large Size (Type 2),Immortality (Type 1 and 3),Energy Projection,Plant Manipulation,Forcefield Creation,Stealth Mastery,Biological Manipulation,Sound Manipulation,Electricity Manipulation,Magnetism Manipulation,Reactive Evolution,Flight,Can Absorb Electricity And Radiation,Resurrection,Aura,Resistance To Heat And Mind Manipulation,Telepathy,Self-Destruction '''Attack Potency: Large Building Level '(Collapsed buildings by just walking into them) 'City Block Level '''Via Atomic Breath (Capable of causing massive damage) '''Small Country Level '(Overpowered the mutos) 'Town Level '(His atomic breath vaporized and large number of sea water) 'Mountain Level '(Boiled a large portion of the ocean) 'Island Level '(his atomic breath destroyed monster x's meteor form) 'Multi-Continent Level '(His red spiral ray does massive damage and blew one of keizer's ghidorah's heads off) 'City Block Level+ '(Comparable to godzilla filius) 'Multi-City Block Level '(Stated to be more powerful than godzilla filius) '''Unknown Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Traveled to earth from godzilla planet) '''Lifting Strength: Class Z ' '''Striking Strength: Large Building Class, City Block Class, Small Country Class, Town Class, Mountain Class, Multi-Continent Class, City Block Class+, Multi-City Block Class Durability: Large Building Level, City Block Level, Small Country Level, Town Level, Mountain Level, Multi-Continent Level, City Block Level+, Multi-City Block Level Stamina: 'High '''Range: '''Extended melee range '''Standard Equipment: '''Nothing notable '''Intelligence: '''Above Average (Has some knowledge of martial arts including judo and kickboxing, can adapt to complex fighting styles and exploit enemy weaknesses, and is capable of speech and performing human activities. Some incarnations are more intelligent, such as when he showed to be capable of piloting a giant mecha in the vacuum of space) '''Weaknesses: '''Man-made electricity, will explode if he absorbs too much radiation, destroying the second brain near his tail will paralyze him. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' * '''Atomic Ray: A powerful beam of atomic energy fired from Godzilla's mouth. * Purple Atomic Breath: A powerful beam of Atomic Energy used by Godzilla in Shin Godzilla Film, if can cut through anything. * Green Atomic Breath: A powerful beam of Atomic Energy used by Godzilla, enough hot to turn sand into glass. * Tri-Atomic Ray: Godzilla fires 3 Atomic Breaths from his mouth simultaneously.Used in Dark Horse Comics. * Super Atomic Breath: '''A Stronger variation of the Atomic Breath used to kill stronger foes, at difference to the normal one, this one is able to envolve large Kaijus such as Destroyah, Keizer Ghidorah and SpaceGodzilla-Trilopod. * '''Meteorite Buster: '''Powered-up version of Atomic Breath used by Godzilla to destroy a meteorite. * '''Aura Blast: Godzilla charges his entire body up, emanating a bright blue light as nuclear energy particles spiral around him, before letting loose with a giant beam ray that quickly expands out wide enough to engulf large kaiju such as King Ghidorah. Is stronger than Meteorite Buster. * Orange Atomic Breath: A rare variant of Atomic Breath in the game, making sources for the power of this ability extremely hard to find. Red color change usually represents higher power in the Godzilla series. is Stronger than Aura Blast and Meteorite Buster. * Nova Breath: '''A stronger variation from the normal Atomic breath able to destroy the thick Bagan's cells that are more indestructible than metal. * '''Finishing Breath: A beam of energy that resembles Godzilla's regular Atomic Breath except for the fact it is far more powerful and is purple in color. Spiral Heat Ray: * Spiral Breath: A somewhat more powerful form of Godzilla's regular Atomic Ray which was used to defeat King Ghidorah. * Uranium Atomic Heat Ray: A more powerful version of Godzilla's atomic ray which is red in color and was gained after Godzilla absorbed Fire Rodan's life energy.has a temperature of 1.2 million degrees Celsius, hot enough to burn Godzilla's mouth. * Nuclear Fusion Heat Ray:'''and reaches a temperature of 900,000 degrees Celsius. Used in Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla. * '''Burning Heat Ray : Burning Godzilla's default beam weapon and presumably a stronger form of the Spiral Fire Ray used by his previous form. * Infinite Heat Ray: The strongest Red Spiral Ray used by Godzilla, near the end of his battle against Destoroyah when Godzilla's body was melting down, his unstable radiation boosting the beam's power significantly. It is said to increase infinitely in power the more Godzilla uses it. * Gravity Spiral Heat Ray: Godzilla draws strength from the gravity beams and uses the absorbed energy to fire a blast of blue energy wrapped in a golden spiral. * Navel Blast: Super Godzilla fires a beam of atomic energy in the shape of a dragon from his navel. * Ruler Spiral Heat Ray: A more powerful version of Godzilla's atomic ray which is red in color, gained after Godzilla took the lifeforce from 13 different Kaiju at same time and turned into Fusion Godzilla, has a temperature of 2,000,000 celcius degrees. * Heavenly Spiral Ray: Godzilla may have destroyed the portal to Heaven dimension with the Heavenly Spiral Ray. * Ultimate Demon Spiral Heat Ray: One of the strongest Godzilla Beams ever, the millions of Demons that compose Godzilla's body each emanates a bright blue light as nuclear energy particles, before letting loose with a beam that quickly expands out wide enough to engulf large kaiju such as Hell-Gate Guardian. * Nuclear Pulse: An omnidirectional attack where Godzilla emits atomic energy from every inch of his body. This is the attack he used to kill Orga. He can also use this move to channel energy into his physical attacks. * Dorsal Plate Photon Beams: Shin Godzilla can also redirect his atomic energy to fire numerous purple beams from in between his dorsal plates. These beams are capable of destroying objects hundreds of feet above Godzilla, and are comparable to his atomic breath in power. * Ruler Red Nuclear Pulse: Possibly IDW Godzilla's strongest attack to date, able to kill Magita, Godzilla releases the energy from 13 Kaijus at same time. After Dead and Soul Based Attacks: * Resurrection: Godzilla has the ability to return from death after 1 hour. * Soul Removal: Godzilla has the ability to remove souls from living beings and take control over their bodies. * Paranormal Control: Godzilla has the ability to take control over millions of individuals at the same time and use their bodies to regenerate. * Molecular Rebuild: Godzilla has the ability rebuild himself after being destroyed at molecular level at will. Fire Based Attacks: * Fire: Godzilla has the ability to breathe fire with enough power to destroy half of the moon. * Condense Fire: Godzilla's upper jaw then unhinges from his lower jaw, which splits apart to make room for the beam to be fired. Black smoke then pours out of Godzilla's mouth, which then ignites into a stream of flame as nictitating membranes cover Godzilla's eyes, presumably to protect them from the intense light given off by the fire. The fire condenses into the Atomic Breath. * Fire Balls: Godzilla can produce 4 at same time, they are so hot that can be used under water and generate big explosions when catches the objective. Physical Attacks: * Slicing Attack Godzilla is able to slice his foes in half with the samurai and divine swords. * Dismemberment Godzilla is able to rip off Kaijus same as big as him. * Reaction Punch After dodging a melee attack from his opponent, Godzilla is able to punch them while them while they're vulnerable. * Super Energy Punch: Super Godzilla infuses atomic energy into his fist and punches the foe with force comparable to his Atomic Breath. * Deadly Bite: Godzilla likes to Bite his oponents when they are vulnerable. * Electric Bite: Godzilla produces an electric shock while biting his foes. * Thorns Nailed Godzilla impales his enemies with his thorns. * Hit The Ground: Godzilla's notable technique of grab his foes and hit the ground with them. * Head Hit: '''Godzilla rams into the foe with his head causing a strong impact in his Foes. * '''Explosive Shoulder Ram: '''Super Godzilla rams into the foe with his shoulder' causing an explosion in their position. '''Tail Attacks: * Tail Hit: Godzilla can use his tail as a lethal weapon, able to divide buildings in half and take down Kaiju same as big as him.(His tail is this fast) * Tail Energy Ball: Super Godzilla shoots several Energy balls from his tail that explode once they reach the objective. * Tail Beam: Shin Godzilla's atomic energy can also be redirected and fired from the tip of his tail. This beam is apparently fired from a mouth on the vestigial "face" at the end of Godzilla's tail. Unlike the dorsal plate beams, the tail beam can be fired at the same time as Godzilla's atomic breath, allowing him to strike multiple targets at once. * Tail Slash: Godzilla releases a blue energy Bean from his tail able to cut through mountains Other Abilities: * Eye Laser Beam: '''Godzilla could shoot red laser beams out of his eyes in addition to breathing fire. * '''Paralizing Roar Ability used by Godzilla in Godzilla Smash 3, used to paralize his foes making them unable to Attack for some minutes. * Ring Breath: '''Godzilla can fire one or multiple rings around his foes, these rings will immobilizing them. * '''Flight: When He needs, Godzilla is able to flight via shot his Atomic Breath to the ground, his speed can be equal to Hedorah's flight speed. * Size Manipulation: '''Godzilla can shrink to the size of an average human at will. * '''Burrowing: '''Godzilla can burrow himself at high speed. '''Body Defenses: * Self-Mutation: One of Godzilla's most unique abilities is his capacity to self-mutate. While all other organisms mutate and evolve gradually over countless generations, Godzilla has the ability to mutate his DNA at will to adapt to any situation. According to characters in the film, Godzilla is the most evolved creature on the planet, possessing eight times the genetic information of human beings. * Phased-Array Radar: Godzilla possesses a "phased-array radar" which allows him to detect threats without even needing to see them. Godzilla utilized this to shoot down drones trying to observe him while he was hibernating. * Radiation: '''In physics, radiation is the emission and transmission of energy in the form of waves or particles through space or through a material medium. *The '''rad is a deprecated unit of absorbed radiation dose. Here is the Rad dose chart. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Composites Category:Godzilla Category:Game Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Serious Profiles